


things are going to be better

by midoriyas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angels, Gen, i thnk, not the sexy choking, this was meant to be crack but that didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyas/pseuds/midoriyas
Summary: Mingyu chokes. Minghao just wants to go home.





	things are going to be better

**Author's Note:**

> written in a few hours and unbeta'd, i'll just poke my eyes out when i see the glaring mistakes later im so sorry qq
> 
> sometimes i just sit and recall the line "i thought of angels choking on their halos" from just one yesterday by fall out boys and today that happened again and i got this idea(im sry it was like 2am), that turned out different than i intended but ye, i hope its still somewhat enjoyable!!

Minghao had just gotten off the bus after burning the midnight oil at his university. There is an exam coming up in his chemistry class and the TAs held study sessions on Saturdays around 6pm. Thinking that he had nothing to lose, Minghao decided to join the study session for once in his life. It went pretty well if he does say so himself, except he’s now _exhausted_ due to going to work after his morning classes, then attending the study session after work. He feels like a zombie right now.

The bus had stopped a few blocks away from his shared apartment with several roommates and he begrudgingly tramples on the familiar sidewalk. He represses a shiver. The season is slowly transitioning from autumn to winter and with that being said, the weather can only be getting colder. It’s about 9:30pm right now and the sky is already dark. Despite it still being relatively early, there is no one in sight. Minghao entertains the thought of being a survivor of a zombie apocalypse. The lone wolf traveling to find his friends and resources, and maybe meeting a really hot and kind and lovely person and they fall in—

He quickly shakes his head, his hair bangs flapping on his face, to shoo the thought away. Jeez, it’s not even that late and he’s already getting delirious. Maybe Minghao is more tired than he thinks he is. He just can’t arrive home to his apartment fast enough, and take a good o’ shower then slip into his warm o’ bed. 

He pulls out his phone, the time was 9:48pm and there are no messages. Feeling slightly disappointed that he received no messages from his roommates to check on him, he slips his phone back into his pocket. 

Watching his shoed-feet step over the cracks in the sidewalk, Minghao blinks then closes his eye for a few seconds, relaxing his eyelids.

_Cough._

Minghao’s eyes immediately shot open at the sound. He slowly scans his surrounding, trying not to make any big movements. The streets were still empty.

He speeds up his pace.

_Cough._

The sound was louder and seems closer this time. Minghao feels his body beginning to shake, something that he hates but can’t help when he feels too nervous or excited. Unfortunately, right now it is the former, like when he’s about to take exams.

_Cough. Cough. HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE—_

The coughing noise full out turns into wheezing and Minghao feels like crying.

 _Oh my god, ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What the actual FUCK is going on. What did I do wrong to experience something like this when all I wanna do is go home._ HHHHHUUUUUUUU--- _OH, my god. Is someone dying? DYING? Oh no, I can’t be found at the scene of the crime, or wait, should I help them? No, screw that, I’m getting the hell out of here._ HHHHAaaaAAaaa— _Oh my god if this is a ghost—I promise I’ll visit the temple tomorrow and pray and give lots of offerings--_

Minghao’s mind is going haywire and so were the coughing, wheezing, whatever the hell it is. Minghao sees his apartment building just a block away and starts running.

“Help—” Minghao sees a body dropping in front of him from the bushes on his left and he screams, recoiling from it and falling on his backpack. He got up on his elbows and quickly shuffles his feet to get farther away from the body.

“Help?” He repeats what he heard.

“H-Help…” Upon closer inspection, Minghao realizes the body is actually a man. His face is contorting in pain and his left cheek was planted onto the concrete. There was some sort of dull glowy band thing tightening around his neck, like a messed up choker.

“Oh my god.” Minghao lets out, quickly going to the man to take the band off. His hand hover, unsure how exactly to take it off, the man’s choking noises were brutal to listen to. He touches the band gently and it suddenly expands its hold on the man’s neck and makes a clinking noise as it drops to the floor. In case the band shrinks and tightens around the man again, Minghao raises his head with one hand and pulls out the band with the other, throwing it into the street.

The band dissolves into thin air once it made contact with the concrete and Minghao rapidly blinks a few times. Did he see that right?

“Thanks.” Minghao looks down at the source of gratitude who had a tired but grateful smile on his face.

“Uh, you’re welcome.” Minghao has a lot of questions right now, such as _do you need to go to the hospital?, what was that band thing? Did it disappear just now?, how’d you end up having that thing choking you?, you’re not doing anything bad and I’m not wrong to help you, right?_

He decides he doesn’t need to know any of it. “Well, since you’re okay now. I’ll be leaving. Bye.” He gently sets the man’s head on the concrete and stands up to leave. He’s got his legs in a half squat when he feels a grip on his arm and looks down.

“I’m an angel.”

Minghao blinks, his eyes half-open, and waits for the man to say _just, kidding! Funny joke, right?_ except it never comes. Even when Minghao waits a few beats too long and the silence becomes awkward.

Well okay, this man is nuts. “You’ve sure got a lot of confidence.” He deadpans.

“Oh! Thanks.” The man grins somewhat bashfully, sitting up. There was an imprint of the concrete on his cheek. 

What the heck is going on. “Yes. You’re welcome.” Minghao says, pulling his arm away and leaving.

The man got up to his feet and trails behind Minghao, surprisingly giddy for someone who was not in his prime condition just a minute ago. “I’m Mingyu, what’s your name? Where are you going?”

“Home.” Minghao grumbles, slightly walking slower because he’s just steps away from his destination and he’s not sure he wants his weirdo to know where he lives.

“Ooooh, can I come?”

Minghao stops and turns around to look at the ma—Mingyu. He curses inwardly when he had to slightly raise his head to be on eye level with him. Then, he mumbles a curse out loud when he’s finally gotten a better look of this guy’s face. Maybe he had a good point in calling himself an angel. But who said good-looking people are allowed to bother people in the middle of the night with their choking and then following them afterwards?

“No. You go to your home and I’ll go to mines.” Minghao says, air of finality.

The ma— _Mingyu_ pouts, outright _pouts_. God, can this night get any worse. Does Minghao really have to deal with an overgrown—albeit handsome—baby? 

“But, I just came down from heaven and I don’t have anywhere to go yet…” He whines.

Heaven? Now he’s bringing in heaven?

“Okay…” Minghao takes in a deep breath and exhales, resting his forehead on a palm. “Okay, so, are you kidding me right now? What is this angel and heaven nonsense?”

“Nonsense? No, no, it’s not nonsense! I’m an angel and I came to Earth today to er, do some duties, or missions…but on the way down my halo went loose and choked me.”

“What?” Minghao says, incredulously. 

Mingyu crosses his arms and nods. “Yup, sounds ridiculous right? It’s actually a really rare occurrence but it does happen sometimes.”

Minghao moves his hands to massage his temple instead. Maybe if he just goes along with this, he can get away from Mingyu faster and away from this—this— _all of this!_

He pauses his massaging and looks up at Mingyu. “You said you’re here on a mission?”

Mingyu lits up a bit at that. “Yep! Recently on Earth there’s been an increase of negative energy in teenagers and young adults, and I’m here to help them.”

“How?”

“See, I make their life a bit easier here and there. Like place an apple by their study table when they forget to eat. Stick a note on their fridge to remind them to pay the bills. Speak a spell to help them sleep better. Nudge them when the crosswalk sign says go while they’re sleep-standing or spacing out.” Mingyu tilts his head. “I usually do these things while being invisible to humans, but when I fell on Earth and got choked I broke my invisibility to get help.”

“Despite that little piece of clambering, you sound like a guardian angel.” Minghao laughs. 

“Hehe yeah, it’s not what I was created for but I like watching over humans so.” Mingyu shrugs, grinning.

Minghao hums, he feels tired and sleepy, and he wonders if this tired state is what was making Mingyu’s words sound more believable to his ears. The low timbre of Mingyu’s voice is also surprisingly calming to listen to.

Mingyu raises a hand and pats Minghao’s head. Minghao flinches, almost pulling away but stopping at the last second. He usually really hates anyone touching his head, but for some reason Mingyu’s touch is comforting and Minghao thinks he would feel it’s a loss if he backed away now. He tangles his fingers together, this feeling of wanting to pull away but also not wanting to pull away is conflicting.

“You know,” Mingyu starts still patting his head, Minghao subconsciously leans into his hand, “many humans nowadays feel lonely and they try to not let it be known. They think it’s a weakness to show that they want company or something. It’s kind of sad, if they’d let the people around them who cares about them know, I’m sure that that human and their friend can fill up the loneliness they both have.”

Minghao swallows down the lump forming in this throat. “Yeah,” he rasps.

“Humans are never truly alone, I think. They are a communicative species. But they do have so many different opinions that sometimes it seems communicating will just cause more debating and stress.” Mingyu continues, his patting on Minghao’s pausing and he looks straight in Minghao’s eyes. “But, even if talking does these things, don’t you think not talking will be even worse? Humans are no mind reader, and talking is one of the best ways one person can understand what another person is thinking.”

Mingyu drops his hand and pulls Minghao forward, wrapping his arms around him. Minghao’s head resting on his shoulder. Although it was a little awkward due to Minghao’s backpack, Mingyu’s actions were firm and steady. It felt comfortable and safe, sounds crazy coming from a hug from some angel Minghao’s just met like an hour ago.

“Minghao,” Minghao freezes, he doesn’t remember telling Mingyu his name. “I really do hope that you don’t feel alone in this big, big world. It’s okay to hold things in because you’re strong and surely you can handle it, but once you actually share your story with someone else you’ll feel lighter and better.”

Minghao feels dampness forming along the corner of his eyes and look upwards, trying to rein it in. He releases a shaky exhale, he’s not going to let those tears escape. He can handle this, he can handle leaving his own country alone and learning a new language, not knowing anyone and trying to keep decent grades.

“Things are going to get better. Tomorrow is going to be better.”

He can handle having every hour of his day filled with things to do. He can handle going to work and dealing with angry customers and managers who yells at him for not speaking correctly, or not loud enough, or, or, or—

“Remember, you’re not alone.”

Minghao feels the first drip of tear sliding down his left eye and blinks, letting it all go now. The arms that were hanging on his side moves upwards to hold Mingyu, he clutches his shirt tightly and opens his mouth, screaming silently.

He vaguely feels Mingyu patting his head again with one hand now. While mumbling reassurances to him. For some reason this makes Minghao feels just like a child, so vulnerable and open and he hates it. But despite this overwhelming feeling, there is also a sense of _finally._

Minghao continues to cry and clutching onto Mingyu’s shirt. It doesn’t matter if Mingyu came down here to take care of someone else and accidentally bumped into Minghao, and is now consoling him when he didn’t ask for it. It doesn’t matter if Minghao’s just one of the many humans that Mingyu’s hugged and comforted before and he’ll probably forget Minghao later.

Minghao just knows that in this very moment, Mingyu is someone who actually was able to make him think that tomorrow can be better. That he can have hope for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> it looks so empty with no end notes so ima just say while posting this i read the choking noises i typed and almost flipped my keyboard bc of how ridiculous it sounded oh my gODDDDDDDddddddd how do u write these noises
> 
> thanks for reaching the ending!! have a great day fellas


End file.
